Vampire Knight: Fight or die
by Nessia-chan
Summary: Puisse ta soif être apaisée. Tel était le souhait de Yuuki qui donna sa vie pour son frère. Il est maintenant humain, prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille. Même à partager sa place avec son rival. Zero et Kaname, déchirés entre la haine et l'amour, devront faire face au Sénat et trouveront des ennemis dans leurs alliés. Protéger leur descendance est leur priorité commune.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je n'ais pas de bêta lecteur, je peux passer à côté de certaines fautes. Surtout l'accord de verbes au participe passé, c'est ma petite bête noire. Néanmoins, je pense que le tout reste agréable à lire et que vos yeux ne saigneront pas. ; )_

_Je ne fais pas partis des chanceuses qui sont à l'aise avec les introductions d'auteur, alors je ferai court et précis pour cette fois. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, svp. Vous trouverez les informations importantes dans les prochaines lignes !_

_Et surtout, suuuuuuuurtout ! Laissez une review, ça fait plaisir et ça permet l'amélioration._

* * *

_Auteur:__ Nessia-chan_

_Rating:__ T [ M/MA à en devenir ]_

_Parring:__ Kaname X Zero / Shiki X Rima / Kain X Ruka / Aido X Ichijo_

_Droits d'auteur:__ L'univers de Vampire Knight et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention !__ Relation yaoi [HxH], langage vulgaire et violence psychologique. S'il y a, je le mentionnerai en début de chapitre._

_Spoils !__ L'histoire se déroule à la suite du manga, tome 19. Si vous avez des questions, car j'ai remanié certaines choses qui se clarifieront au fur et à mesure, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser._

* * *

**Vampire Knight: Fight or die**

**\- Prologue -**

Le temps est éphémère. Il n'a plus de sens pour moi, être devenue immortelle depuis plus d'un millénaire. Je ne compte plus les nuits depuis des lustres, je ne prends plus la peine d'écrire les années qui défilent. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je me souviens. Tout est écrit en moi, tout est encré dans ma chaire. Chaque blessure coule dans mes veines, chaque espoir se déverse dans mes soupirs. Je vis depuis tellement longtemps que je me sens faiblir peu à peu derrière le masque de la vie. Je perds pied lentement dans cette mascarade entraînante qu'est la mort, celle qui t'a emporté depuis des années.

N'en sois pas choqué, j'ai une vie remplie de bonheur. Je suis comblée auprès de Zero et de mes deux enfants. Je suis heureuse depuis tellement longtemps, que j'ai finis pas me sentir coupable et de ressentir plus que jamais ce manque. Traîtresse de profiter de cette vie paisible auprès de ceux que j'aime alors que toi, tu reste endormi, immobile. Sans vie. Plus rien ne peut te ramener par miracle, la mort demande lorsqu'on lui prend. Je me surprends souvent à espérer que tu franchise le seuil de la porte pour venir profiter de la vie avec nous. Après tout ce temps, je ne sors pas de ce rêve sans fin. J'y suis prisonnière, de ce doux songe, entourée des personnes qui me sont le plus chers. Toutes, sauf toi. Sans doute est-ce pour cela que je me sens faillir d'année en année, loin de ton odeur, loin de ta chaleur. Hors de porté des battements de ton cœur… Et à des miles de sentir ton sang couler dans ma gorge. Un vampire ne doit-il pas boire le sang de la personne qu'il aime ? Mon cœur a toujours été partagé entre toi et Zero, rien n'a changé depuis ce jour. Rien ne changera. Mon âme cri ta résurrection, mes larmes amères rendent tout cela insupportable.

Les décennies ont défilé si lentement que j'ai sentis chaque force me quitter; le sang de Zero n'est plus suffisant. Une partie de moi-même s'en est allée, je me perds dans les méandres de la nuit. Dans les ténèbres qui commencent à me ronger, des songes sont venus à moi. Des présages que je ne peux laisser aller. Impossible de prendre le risque que cela soit faux, car j'ai cette désagréable sensation que tout va m'échapper. Je ne suis pas assez forte, je ne suis plus protectrice de ceux que je chéris. J'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais, je ne dois pas me laisser gagner par la fierté mal placée de vouloir faire tout par moi-même. Nous avons toujours veillés l'un sur l'autre, comme je l'ais fais avec notre famille durant tout ce temps. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour.

Toi, tu peux les protéger.

-Mère.

Un souffle gracieux, c'est notre fille. L'entends-tu ? Elle a une voix chantante, sublime pour une jeune femme dans le début de la vingtaine aux yeux des mortels. Dans son appel, je ressens cette peur et cette tristesse qui m'ont tant de fois gagnée lorsque je pensais te perdre. Une résignation la prendra, je sais bien qu'elle est sage et posée dans l'univers complexe dans lequel nous vivons.

-Je suis là, Harumi. Ne pleure pas et fait honneur aux décisions de tes parents.

Douce main sur sa joue, ce sera bientôt la tienne qui la réconfortera. Merveilleux sourire à son adresse pour l'apaiser, elle comptera bientôt sur le tien pour la rendre forte. Et je sais que tu seras à la hauteur de toutes leurs attentes, y compris les miennes et celles de Zero. Ne soit pas si rude avec lui, il pleure encore l'acte d'amour que je suis venue poser pour toi, pour nos enfants. Pour notre famille. La seule chose qui lui restera de moi sera notre précieuse descendance, Yukito et Harumi, alors protège-les, sois juste et sois clément. Sois bon.

-N'oubliez pas. Je serai toujours là, à vos côtés. Où que vous soyez, je veillerai sur vous.

Je déposai un baiser sur les cheveux soyeux de notre fille, fermant lentement les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce dernier contact. L'odeur sucré de son shampooing me fit sourire et je retins un soupire de peine. Mes lèvres vinrent se poser avec amour sur le front chaud de Yukito, ses mèches d'un blond argenté venant chatouiller mes joues. Je sentais son regard limpide sur moi, j'y lus la douleur inavouée lorsque je me détachai de cette étreinte. Je prononçai en bougeant seulement les lèvres, sans un seul timbre de voix : « Je vous aime. » Mon regard ambré se fit petit mais heureux, mon sourire de paix étira mes joues rosies par l'émotion. Aucun adieu n'est agréable. Aucun.

Un simple coup de main pour faire valser le peu de puissance qu'il me reste vers cette glace qui te garde prisonnier. Le sort ce rompt, tout vole en éclat. Le bruit meurt lentement en laissant de nouveau la place aux oiseaux qui chantonnent dans les arbres non loin de ces ruines qui étaient jadis notre belle Académie, cette école que nous protégions et aimions tant. Assis près de toi, je t'observe avec amour et soulagement. Je te retrouve enfin. Ton aura est exactement comme avant; aussi belle, fière et honorable. Même dans cette scène d'humilité, tu inspire le respect et l'admiration. Mes longs cheveux chocolat viennent glisser à la rencontre des tiens, je te murmure des mots que toi seul peux entendre. Tu en es le détenteur, ils ne sont que pour toi.

-… mais avec ma vie, je peux te transformer en humain.

Mes doigts effleurent ta joue glacée. Mes lèvres viennent réchauffer les tiennent alors que je cèle ce sort, ce don que je t'offre sans aucun regret. Ma vie, je te la donne avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Vis, Kaname Kuran.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Auteur:__ Nessia-chan_

_Rating:__ T [M/MA à en devenir]_

_Parring:__ Kaname X Zero / Shiki X Rima / Kain X Ruka / Aido X Ichijo_

_Droits d'auteur:__ L'univers de Vampire Knight et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Les O.C. et tout ce qui peut sortir de mon imagination m'appartiennent._

_Attention !__ Relation yaoi, language vulgaire, violence psychologique et physique. S'il y a, je le mentionnerai en début de chapitre._

_Spoils !__ L'histoire se déroule à la suite du manga, tome 19. Si vous avez des questions, car j'ai remanié certains éléments qui se clarifieront au fur et à mesure, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser._

* * *

_Hellow !_

_Comme promis à Vieg, voici le premier chapitre. Il est long en description, très peu d'action, mais c'était nécessaire pour entrer dans l'état d'âme de Kaname et Zero. De plus, j'ai l'impression que cette fic ne sera pas courte du tout si je me fis à mon plan d'histoire. N'hésitez pas à vouloir des lumières sur certaines choses, je suis là pour ça. D'autant plus que je remanie l'histoire à ma guise, tout en essayant de rester le plus fidèle possible._

_Petit défi: essayez donc de trouver la chanson chanté en première partie !_

_Laissez des reviews et surtout, bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

_June-Artifice: Je suis tellement partagée pour le sort de Yuuki ! D'un côté, elle est complètement lassante et d'un autre, elle a vraiment un grand coeur. De quoi vouloir la faire disparaître ! Oh, bah tiens... C'est ce que j'ai fais ! 8)_

_lili974WOLF: Ouf, je sens un peu la pression, là ! J'espère vraiment que ce que j'écrirai comme suite te plaira et te fera rêver. Ce qui est certain, c'est que j'ai un grand plaisir à l'écrire. =)_

_Vieg: Je t'ais promis ce chapitre ce soir, voilà chose faite ! Il est calme comme premier chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! En espérant que tu t'endorme pas devant ton écran. =p_

* * *

**Vampire Knight: Fight or die**

**\- Chapitre 1 -**

_Puisse ta soif être apaisée._

Cette voix résonne en moi comme un tambour en écho si lointain, si faible à mes oreilles. Et pourtant, il me percute de plein fouet, m'extirpe douloureusement d'un sommeil sans fin. Un rêve qui devait être ma mort, une sieste immobile pour l'éternité. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, encore et encore sans ne jamais me réveiller. Pourquoi suis-je conscient ? Pourquoi puis-je m'entendre réfléchir ? Ma pensée était perdue dans les limbes, mon âme était confinée dans le plus horrible des enfers et pourtant, j'y étais bien. C'était là où je devrais me trouver, ma place. Je voulais y rester sans ne jamais y trouver de sortie. Le cercle de ma vie était terminé, je ne devrais pas pouvoir y penser. Je ne devrais pas sentir que l'on me berce par ce bruit grave qui fait trembler imperceptiblement ce que je crois être un corps. Mon corps. Chair chaude et sang qui afflue rapidement. Ce bruit, ce battement… C'est mon cœur.

Les mots apaisants de cet écho ont laissé la scène à une voix mélodieuse, un chant aussi doux que celui des oiseaux au lever du soleil. Je suis appelé à me ressourcer, à m'abreuver de ces paroles emplies de peine et de douleur. Hypnotisé par cette musique, ces paroles mélancoliques qui m'atteignent en plein cœur, je me sens vivant plus que jamais. Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoule et c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Peu m'importe en ce moment, mis à part cette voix magnifique qui m'agrippe et ne me laisse pas sombrer dans un long et profond coma dans lequel je devarais me perdre encore.

_Spin me round again_

_And rub my eyes_

_This can't be happening_

Mon esprit répète les mots, les mélange et les brasse de tous côtés, les bois avec un soulagement et une plénitude nouvelle. Recommencement, une boucle sans fin de ce chant qui me redonne vie. Une nouvelle voix qui se mêle à celle aigüe, un ton plus discret et grave. Léger marmonnement qui me fait pourtant vibrer de tout mon être. Ce duo est un élixir pour mon état d'entre-deux, je me laisse aller à cet appel des plus tentants.

_Mh, what you say_

_That you only meant well_

_Well of course you did_

_Mh, what you say_

_That it's all for the best_

_Of course it is_

Brûlure précise à ma rétine lorsque mes paupières se soulèvent ne serait-ce qu'un peu. La clarté de l'endroit me flambe le regard, mais jamais l'idée de m'en plaindre me traverse l'esprit. Cette lumière aveuglante a quelque chose de vivifiant, de joyeux qui me colore d'un sentiment de bien-être. Soulagement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu toute ma vie de voir avec ces yeux.

\- Ah, nee-san… Il est réveillé.

La lumière m'avait tellement attiré dans une contemplation sans nom que ce n'est qu'en entendant cette voix grave que je prends conscience de la fin du chant. Ce chant unique et sublime qui m'a tenue éveillé, laissant place à un silence brisé par des bruits faibles et indescriptibles. Tout me semble si vaste et magnifique… Tout est à ma portée sans que je puisse atteindre quoi que ce soir. Juste sous mes yeux, tout cela ne m'a jamais apparue aussi vivant. Rien n'a jamais été aussi beau.

Mon corps étonnement léger après ce qui m'a paru une éternité sans même respirer, je me redresse silencieusement sur cette pierre fraîche malgré les rayons plombant du soleil. Cet astre n'a-t-il jamais existé ? Sa chaleur cuisante sur ma peau est la plus douce des caresses alors que mes iris glissent sur cette peinture vivante dans laquelle je repose gracieusement. Des ruines désastreuses qui m'inspirent la grandeur, des arbres habillés d'une verdure éclatante, de petits oiseaux ambrés roucoulant en traversant le ciel. Mais quel rêve inespéré ! Quelle torture pour le cœur ! Mon âme est déchirée de plonger dans un si beau mirage, vision qui semble prendre tout son sens lorsque mon regard renfermant différentes émotions contradictoires se pose sur le couple de jeunes êtres non loin de mon corps. Leur beauté m'indique sans hésitation leur nature qui s'impose à moi, par la force de la raison. Vampires.

\- C'est un message de ma mère pour vous.

Les humains aussi peuvent manquer d'air, j'en paye le prix à cet instant où je regarde cette jeune femme qui a ses grands yeux noisette. Soulignés de longs cils épais et fournis, ils me font frissonner de part leur résignation. Une lueur de peine, une lueur de joie, comme ce regard que je lui connais tant. Cette magnifique créature à la voix chantante est perdue en face de moi. Pendant un court instant, je me laisse flotter à l'idée que Yuuki me sourit doucement, à l'instant.

\- « Je veux te donner, à toi que j'aime, le monde que je voyais quand j'étais humaine. »

Lèvres qui s'entrouvrent, goulée d'air qui gonfle mes poumons comme s'ils se noyaient dans une eau bouillante. Ma peau est assaillit d'un frisson incontrôlable, je crois à peine à ce que je vois, à l'être vivant qui a prononcé les derniers mots de ma défunte sœur, mon amour qui ne m'a jamais appartenu. Fine carrure, chevelure d'un blond argenté qui me rappel des souvenirs soudainement douloureux pour l'humain que je suis. Je laisse mourir ma peine dans son regard améthyste. Aucun regret, je dois faire honneur à sa décision, à celle de ma tendre qui n'a pas sus rester près d'eux. Qui a voulu me donner le bonheur de vivre en humain, comme elle en avait eu le plaisir.

\- « Puisse ta soif être apaisée. »

Ma voix. Ma bouche a prononcé ces mots, son dernier souhait qui m'a été soufflé de son esprit avant de disparaitre pour toujours. Yuuki… Que son âme repose en paix, que la vie éternelle lui soit enlevée aux cieux. Sa place est là, aux côtés de ces anges qui ne la méritent même pas eux-mêmes. Et tout ceci semble tellement irréel, si hors d'atteinte que j'ai l'agréable impression de dormir encore. Un sommeil si doux et révélateur que je ne veux jamais me réveiller.

Une main devant mon visage, je m'aveugle à regarder cette boule de feu qui triomphe fièrement dans le ciel azur. Elle en fait briller les feuilles des arbres, fait naître de par sa luminosité brûlante des larmes à mes yeux. Des mèches brunes viennent me voiler le visage en partie, elles me chatouillent légèrement la peau. Tout semble si banal et si magnifique à la fois que je ne sais plus où regarder de ce premier acte de théâtre.

\- Quelle lumière magnifique…

Ma main trouve chemin dans mes cheveux toujours aussi dociles, aussi fins. Le mouvement refait tomber mes mèches alors qu'un simple sourire émerge de sur mes lèvres. Une expression d'intégrité face à ce monde que je peux de nouveau découvrir avec ces yeux, ce corps, ce cœur mortel. Mon âme, mes souvenirs. Mes sentiments. Je chasse la naissance de l'idée que cette nouvelle vie est un châtiment. Yuuki, je te promets de respecter ton vœu. Je vivrai comme je n'ais jamais vécu.

Les doigts délicats de cette jeune femme liés je ne sais comment aux miens, je me perds dans son regard, sa contemplation étant la plus douce des caresses à mon coeur. Elle a mon visage délicat et cet aura honorable qui caractérise les Kuran. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre que cette beauté immortelle est ma fille, mon sang. Le nôtre. Même ce jeune homme qui a ses lèvres et ses cheveux fins ne peut être que d'elle. Son air mythique et sérieux ne me laisse pourtant aucun doute sur les origines paternelles de ce vampire aux iris d'un mauve évanescence. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Les suivre, m'en remettre à eux et les protéger en retour. Leur donner ma vie entière jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

* * *

Tout ce cirque n'est qu'une farce. Aucune option possible. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à ne plus sentir son odeur sur ma peau, accepter que le goût de ses lèvres me soit éternellement refusé. Je pensais avoir tout fait en mon pouvoir pour la garder près de moi, près nous. Je lui ais tout donné pour avoir son amour, mon cœur et mon âme livrés à ses pieds. Si j'avais pus, je lui aurais décroché la lune autant de fois qu'elle l'aurait voulu, l'affichant comme trophée luminescent devant ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Le vrai bonheur. Pas cette satisfaction que j'avais si souvent lus dans son regard lorsqu'elle regardait les enfants, pas cet amour inconditionnel qu'elle leur portait. J'aurais espérer la voir réellement heureuse, même si elle se disait l'être. Et maintenant que je lui ais tout offert maintes et maintes fois durant les milles ans qui ce sont écoulés, elle abandonnait.

Elle abandonnait pour ce sang-pur. Kaname Kuran.

Pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir ? Peu importe la réponse la plus sage, j'ais donné libre cours à mes émotions, rageant et pleurant silencieusement sa perte. Maintenant que je n'ais plus de larmes à verser, les heures passées les ayant toutes récupérées, mais ma confusion persiste. L'abandon m'a frappé de plein fouet lorsque le vide m'a envahit froidement. Une morsure glaciale en plein cœur pour indiquer clairement que ma bien-aimée, ma sœur de cœur, venait de faire cadeau de sa vie. Une vie mortelle au prix d'une vie immortelle. Tel est le prix à payer, tel était son don pour son cœur tari. Pour sa soif jamais comblé, pour son amour envers ses enfants. Non, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir furieusement… Je ne peux que crier sa perte, extérioriser ma peine de ne pas avoir été le seul et l'unique pour la retenir, la combler.

À la vue de cette berline noire roulant sur le gravier de l'entrée, je ne pus que ravaler mes sanglots invisibles. Les émotions doivent se taire pour accueillir l'être que je déteste le plus au monde, celui qui m'a toujours gardé dans son jeu de mire. Manipulé trop longtemps à sa guise, utilisé comme bon lui semblait comme un pion dans une partie d'échec et math. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis, mais ma hargne n'a aucune limite et jamais elle ne s'atténue avec le temps. Ce vampire noble n'allait pas en faire exception.

Toutefois, en le voyant s'avancer pour gravir les marches du domaine Kuran avec les enfants à ses côtés, je dus me faire à l'idée aussi douloureuse que pouvait l'être cette prise de conscience. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Je n'allais pas le chasser d'ici pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est et demeure le père biologique d'Harumi, ainsi que son oncle et ancêtre. Il est désormais aussi le beau-père par alliance, en quelque sorte, de Yukito. Une situation familiale qui m'empêche de lever un seul doigt sur lui. Puis, je ne dois pas oublier que je lui dois ma nature vampirique et ma vie sereine passée avec Yuuki et les enfants.

Douces pensées pour appauvrir la haine que je lui dévoue. Dégoût qui s'encre bien en moi lorsque je croise ses billes ambrés du haut du deuxième. Étage que je quitte en descendant les grandes et imposantes marches pour venir à la rencontre de ce revenant malgré mon bon vouloir.

\- Kiryu.

\- Kuran.

Voix paisible de sa part, tranchée par la mienne sans plus de prouesses. Je m'attarde plutôt à étudier son corps qui sent la verdure, la terre, imprégné d'une odeur d'humidité propre à la forêt qui entoure désormais l'ancienne Académie Cross. Pourtant, je le savais gardé dans la glace durant toutes ses années, même ses vêtements sont restés intactes. Il a encore et toujours ce regard de prestance, quoi qu'il véhicule comme émotion. La considération qui émane de lui, les deux jeunes vampires le lui avaient bien pris. Je fais signe à ces deux nobles de venir me voir d'un simple regard persuasif, ce qu'ils firent sans aucune hésitation. Je tends la main vers Harumi pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Légère odeur de ma bien-aimée emmêlée au parfum de son shampooing. Je souris en fermant les yeux, puis tends l'autre bras pour attraper Yukito et l'attirer à nous. Joue contre le sommet de son crâne, je soupire sans oser montrer tout autre sentiment.

\- Montez dans vos chambres et reposez-vous avant d'aller en cours. C'est un ordre.

Les derniers mots étaient à l'adresse de mon garçon qui a le sang brûlant des hunters en lui, le rendant avide de liberté et parfois impulsif face à ses paroles. Même s'il est un vampire déjà bien redouté de par son nom riche en histoire et gloire, le sang distingué qui coule dans ses veines n'est pas une raison de tout lui pardonner. Je souffle mon amour à leurs oreilles et les laisse grimper à l'étage pour enfin me retrouver seul, face à cet humain. Kaname Kuran, un pauvre humain sans défense.

La situation est des plus tentantes.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de Fight or die; hé non, la fic n'est pas abandonnée. Je suis tout simplement très instable dans mes publications pour diverses raisons que vous pourrez lire dans mon profil. :)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'ai bien hésité à la commencer, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le tout. Alors que mon planning est tout fait... Cherchez l'erreur ! Seulement, le penser et l'écrire sont deux choses bien différentes.

Je remercie énormément tous les lecteurs qui commentent, qui suivent et qui lisent cette histoire. Pour votre plaisir, je vais essayer de rester dans le « moove » de VK et d'écrire la suite rapidement. Du moins, ne pas attendre presque un an !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les battements de son cœur emplissaient le grand hall où brille de mille feux un lustre de diamants. Caressé par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, une multitude de couleurs voilées vaguaient sur les murs et sur le carrelage impeccable, à ses pieds. Derrière moi, les hautes fenêtres du manoir laissaient voir le spectacle. Elles étaient les seules à ne pas être recouvertes constamment d'épais rideaux de velours; la couleur écarlate du ciel se perdait dans des tons chauds, orangés et rosés. Si cette douce clarté, que je soutenais depuis des heures sur tout mon corps réclamant le repos du jour, me fatiguait de plus en plus, je la savais magnifique pour lui. Je le voyais dans ses yeux apaisés, cette plénitude qui s'était nichée au creux de son regard plus doré que je ne l'avais mémorisé. Ou peut-être était-ce son humanité qui le rendait si différent. Cette teinte réchauffant la mienne, améthyste glacée, attaquait aussi mon cœur, brûlant de haine comme jamais.

Au bas des escaliers de marbres, il ne semblait pas assez loin pour que mon envie de l'envoyer en enfer s'atténue. Et pourtant, je savais que je ne me permettrais jamais un tel acte irréparable. Pas maintenant. J'avais besoin de cet être que je détestais pour endosser la mort de ma bien-aimée, besoin de me dire qu'elle détenait la meilleure des raisons pour troquer sa vie contre la sienne. Mon regard perçant sur lui, je comprenais mon souhait de le voir pâtir et suer, à vivre comme un mortel. Il devait honorer le sacrifice de sa lignée, quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Si tu veux me tuer, je te prie de le faire rapidement.

Sa voix était incroyablement calme pour un tas d'os et de chair devant moi, vampire prêt à lui briser la nuque comme dans mes rêves les moins sanglants. Je ne doutais pas de la sincérité de ses mots. Probablement me laisserait-il planter mes crocs dans sans cou pour le vider de son sang, toute abdication de sa part. Il accepterait ce sort, mon désir de le voir mort plus fort que ma morale. Pourtant, malgré ma rancœur envers lui, j'avais plus d'une raison pour ne pas précipiter sa perte maintenant. Des forces qui m'empêchaient de porter le coup fatal qui priverait Harumi de son père biologique, de son oncle par le rang.

-De tout ce que tu aurais pu dire, c'est la pire des conneries, dis-je en entreprenant la descente des escaliers pour fuir la dernière chaleur de la journée.

-Tes yeux sont les seules parties de toi qui n'ont jamais menti, répliqua-t-il d'une douce fermeté.

Même s'il n'osait pas détourner le regard de ma personne qui s'approchait de lui, la mine froide, je savais qu'il ne ressentait aucune peur. Il n'avait jamais craint ce qui se matérialisait sous ses yeux et je n'allais pas être le premier à lui soutirer cette terreur alors même qu'il pouvait enfin goûter à la mort éternelle. L'ambition et la fierté rythmaient les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à mon approche. Voyait-il dans mon regard que le savoir vivant me transperçait de douleur ? Mes souvenirs n'avaient jamais été aussi clairs de toute ma vie, ni aussi vifs.

-Au final, peut-être que je reste plus humain que tu ne pourras jamais l'être.

J'avais presque craché ces mots envenimés à son visage, lui faisant enfin face. Il ne laissa rien paraitre de ses sentiments, si ce n'est que cette expression olympienne et ce mince sourire de désolation sur les lèvres. Et ce cœur, le sien, qui trahissait de par ses tambourinements une émotion plus forte que tout le reste. Mon regard glissa lentement sur son corps, de la tête au pied, alors qu'il se fondit dans un doux silence. Son choix était judicieux. Guetté par la mort, recouvert d'humilité plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été, son arrogance l'avait quitté. Son aura, dégageant toujours autant de dignité, semblait lavée de cette riche insolence qu'elle traînait depuis longtemps. Il était humain, ni plus ni moins. Et il en était conscient.

-Où est le corps de Yuuki ? demandais-je en espérant une toute autre réponse que celle se formulant déjà dans ma tête.

Je devinai son mutisme comme une confirmation à mon hypothèse; elle était retournée à l'état de poussière, devenant une partie de la terre. Nous restâmes ainsi, plongés dans le regard de l'autre, moi le condamnant et lui me pardonnant. Ses deux billes d'or se détachèrent de moi seulement pour regarder le soleil disparaître à l'horizon, du haut des escaliers.

-Beaucoup de choses semblent avoir changé, murmura-t-il en contemplant la noirceur s'emparer du ciel. Combien de temps…

-Un peu plus de mille ans, le coupais-je en sortant de cet état de transe. Suis-moi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier s'il suivait mes pas et me dirigeai vers le boudoir. La pureté de la pièce était rafraîchissante, recouverte d'un blanc nacré et de dorures au goût de notre richesse. Je fermai les paupières, le temps d'une seconde pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Le parfum sucré de ma tendre y était encore encré, imprégné dans la moindre parcelle de tissu. De toute la demeure, ce boudoir était ce qu'elle préférait.

* * *

M'échapper de ce sommeil sans fin n'avait jamais été une possibilité à considérer pendant que je me perdais dans le temps. Ce ne pouvait être réel. La vie continuait de défiler et je n'en faisais tout simplement plus parti. J'avais fais le choix de donner mon existence en offrande tout en étant persuadé que la paix retomberait sur le monde comme un voile. J'avais fais confiance à ma soeur et à ce chasseur qui l'aimait tout autant que moi. Encore aujourd'hui, me tenant face à lui dans un fauteuil, il était la seule personne à qui je m'abandonnais. Vulnérable, je m'en remetais à lui, aussi haineux pouvait-il être.

Cette aversion à mon encontre, je la lisais dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait toujours été facile pour moi d'analyser et d'anticiper les réactions de mes alliés comme de mes ennemis, et cette caractéristique de ma personnalité ne m'avait point quitté avec la mort. Au contraire, je suis devenu plus observateur et prudent que jamais, pesant mes mots et réfléchissant à chacun de mes gestes. À sa place, n'aurais-je pas déjà éliminé mon adversaire ? Certes. Pourtant, alors que nos regards s'accordaient pour la énième fois, je ne pouvais miser sur notre confrontation éternelle. La femme que nous aimions était morte en me donnant une vie humaine. Au final, nous étions tous les deux perdants de cette situation plus que tendue.

Et ma tête, elle, était emplie d'un épais brouillard. J'avais la réelle impression d'avoir dormi des centaines d'années, mes souvenirs vaguement enterrés dans le jardin de ma mémoire. J'essayais de mettre la main dessus, d'assembler les morceaux avec certitude afin de ne pas attiser l'animosité du vampire devant moi. Je n'oubliais pas que désormais, c'était moi, l'humain. En mille ans, qui sait ce dont l'immortel aux yeux améthyste qui me fixaient était enfin capable de me faire.

Mille ans… Ce n'était pas impossible. Je me sentais faible et dépourvue de toute vivacité. Soutenir son regard aussi froid que le vent, celui du nord qui glace le sang, me demandait déjà trop d'attention. Mon corps était lourd et pourtant, je me sentais complètement vide. Je supposai que ce gouffre dans mon estomac était une sensation de faim, le désir de croquer et de goûter. Ce réveil n'était autre qu'une deuxième vie que je me prometais de mener beaucoup mieux que la première. Je n'avais qu'à revoir le visage de cette jeune vampire au sang pur, celle qui lui ressemblait tant, pour avoir la volonté d'être indispensable, de donner plus que je ne le pouvais.

-Quels sont leur nom ? articulais-je enfin, après d'interminables minutes de silence.

Il sembla être décontenancé par ma question, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'en paraissait que plus sur ses gardes, guettant le moindre faux pas de ma part. Finalement, son bras gauche se plia sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, son poing retenant sa tête.

-Harumi et Yukito.

-Quel âge ont-ils ? demandais-je presque aussitôt.

-Mille-dix-sept ans et neuf-cent-cinquante-neuf ans, répondit-il en plissant imperceptiblement les paupières.

Sa méfiance n'avait d'égal que la prestance et la puissance brute qu'il dégageait, maintenant qu'il était une créature de la nuit expérimentée. Ce que je n'étais plus, mais qui ne m'enlevait aucunement mon assurance et ma dignité. Et alors que j'écrivais dans ma mémoire les précieuses informations, les traits vieillis du corps sous mes yeux me frappa doucement. Zero Kiryu n'était plus l'adolescent sauvage que j'avais laissé derrière avec ma sœur. Ses épaules droites semblaient être aptes à soutenir le poids de la douleur et de la perte. Sa grandeur renforçait l'influence qu'il avait acquise et sous ses vêtements, je devinais sans mal des muscles qui pouvaient se tendre à la moindre agression. Même son visage était la peinture d'un homme mûr et plus réfléchi que ce qui gravait mes souvenirs.

-Harumi sait-elle que je suis son père biologique ?

-Yuuki n'a pas cru bon de le lui cacher, répondit-il de sa voix ferme. Elles étaient très proches, peut-être même plus liées que je pouvais l'être avec l'une d'entre elles.

Je décelai une certaine peine dans ses derniers mots, mais je ne relevai pas. Avaient-ils eu une vie paisible comme je l'avais souhaité en quittant ce monde ?

-Kuran.

Mon regard s'était perdu dans le jeune reflet que me renvoyait le miroir de la pièce apaisante. L'entendre dire mon nom m'extirpa lentement de mon rêve éveillé et je reposai mes yeux sur lui. Il me fixait, faisant pression de sa stature.

-Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui transformait ses mots davantage en constatation plutôt qu'en simple question.

Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre couverte d'un épais rideau crème aux arabesques argentées, puis me levai pour les tirer de ma main. J'aurais aimé me perdre dans ce ciel ou du moins y trouver rapidement une réponse que me convenait, mais rien de tout cela s'imposa à moi. Alors les mots franchirent mes lèvres comme la pire des parties que je n'avais encore jamais joué. Après tout, mon réveil n'était pas calculé. Je ne devais pas revenir parmi eux, mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement.

-Je n'en sais rien, lâchais-je dans un murmure.

Aucune tristesse ne m'atteignait. Aucun regret ne m'habitait. Honnête pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps, mes intentions étaient inexistantes. La seule chose qui m'importait réellement était de revoir Harumi et de redécouvrir le monde de mes yeux.

-Le monde a-t-il…

-Bâtard !

Sa voix venait à peine de claquer l'air que des doigts m'agrippaient violement le cou. En un soupir, je fus plaqué et ma tête percuta le mur dans un bruit sourd. Humain, la douleur était tout autre. Plus vive, plus lancinante dans ma nuque et mon crâne. Me laissant manier sans protestation, je fis face à un vampire bouillonnant d'une rage qui noya rapidement l'ambiance calme du boudoir.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer pour de bon, Kuran, vociféra-t-il entre ses crocs. Yuuki a donné son immortalité pour que tu vives à nouveau, la moindre des choses serait que tu tiennes compte de son sacrifice ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Sa main se resserra sur moi dangereusement et je peinais à déglutir. La haine qu'il me vouait depuis trop longtemps et la colère qu'il ressentait envers le sacrifice de Yuuki se déferlaient sur moi comme un torrent d'eau glacé. Mais même devant ce vampire menaçant, prêt à me charcuter dans sa folie passagère, je ne sombrais pas dans la panique. Je pouvais que comprendre la peine qu'il étouffait en rejetant la faute sur moi, la personne que sa tendre avait décidé de libérer de la mort en causant la sienne. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas l'ombre d'un doute de ce qui l'avait poussé à faire un tel geste.

-Je ne sais pas, Zero, râlais-je en cherchant quelque peu mon air.

-Elle avait certainement une raison pour abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait ! Tu n'en valais pas la peine, alors pourquoi ?

Je posai une main ferme sur son poignet, lui intimant de relâcher sa prise. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que moi, mais l'intimidation ne m'atteignait guère. Pourtant, je savais son raisonnement enragé véridique. Yuuki avait un grand cœur, mais jamais elle n'aurait contesté mon dévouement pour le simple plaisir de m'offrir une vie humaine.

-Père ?

Dès que la voix mélodieuse vola jusqu'au boudoir, les doigts de Kiryu s'effacèrent rapidement de ma gorge. Seule la fureur persista dans son regard qui ne me quitta pas, même lorsque des pas se firent entendre à quelques mètres de nous. Derrière lui, je distinguais le visage soucieux d'Harumi.

-Es-tu assez reposée pour tes cours ? commença-t-il plus doucement. Si tu préfère demeurer à la maison ce soir, je comprendrais.

Je croisai les yeux marrons de ma fille et y lus une profonde tristesse qu'elle s'efforça de dissimuler. La retenue dont elle faisait preuve transparaissait sur son visage affaissé par la peine. Mon envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de lui glisser des mots rassurants à l'oreille fut nourrie, mais je ne mimai aucun geste afin de ne pas attiser la colère du vampire devant moi. En détaillant sa grâce silencieusement, les paroles qu'elle m'avait transmises de la part de ma sœur me revinrent comme un chant.

-Je vais bien, père, finit-elle pas dire tout bas. Je voulais seulement vous annoncer notre départ. Prenez soin de vous.

Elle s'inclina poliment et disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, laissant derrière elle une ambiance chargée d'aigreur. Dès qu'elle fut assez éloignée, Kiryu reporta son attention sur moi. Avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit d'autre, je pris les devants.

-Tu as raison, avouais-je avec prudence. Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela sans raison. Si une personne doit savoir quelque chose que nous ignorons, Harumi devrait être celle qui détient la vérité.

Je suivis des yeux le regard du vampire qui s'était glissé sur les deux enfants montant dans la berline noire. À l'extérieure, la nuit venait de laisser tomber son voile d'étoiles.

-Elle lui ressemble tellement, murmura-t-il en contemplant la brunette.

Il soupira silencieusement et je sus à ce moment là que la peine venait de regagner son cœur, repoussant sa colère explosive. Ce soir, lui aussi avait perdu un être cher. J'aurais pu dire quelques mots pour apaiser son mal, essayer de lui partager mon désir d'être présent au sein de cette demeure ou encore de lui faire comprendre mes intentions sans prétention, mais je n'en fis rien. Au lieu de cela, je le dépassai sans aucun regard, sans aucun mot. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était réel.


End file.
